


When the Rain Washes You Clean You'll Know

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Daenerys wakes from the most horrible dream. Purely self indulgent fluff





	When the Rain Washes You Clean You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make myself feel better after that episode. Also, I know it's short; please don't comment if all you're going to say is that it should be longer :)

Daenerys woke with a start. It took her a moment to realize that her face was wet with tears, with more soaking into the pillows. Her chambers came back to her slowly. It all still felt so real and she choked back a sob, though apparently she didn't hide it as well as she thought she had.

"Dany…" Jon croaked, waking from his sleep slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered but her voice was still rough with tears and sleep and Jon saw through her act in a moment.

"You're crying," he said, cradling her cheek so gently she almost started crying anew.

"I was...Rhaegal was dead and...and Missandei. And I couldn't find you, you were gone, you didn't want me…"

He drew her into his arms and she cried brokenly against his chest. He kissed her forehead and says, "My love...Rhaegal is outside. And Missandei is down the hall. It was a dream. Just a terrible dream."

She squeezed her eyes tight and willed the horrible images away. "It felt like it was happening right in front of me."

"My queen…" Jon said, kissing her knuckles, "I would never leave you. You are my family." His hand went to cradle the small bump at her abdomen and she smiled a bit.

"Just a dream."

She curled up against his chest and settled back for the rest of the night. The war was over and the monsters were all in her head.


End file.
